The Psychic and the Doctor
by Tora Brambles
Summary: A young girl shows up with no memory, only the fact that she is 'Number 7'. She can see ghosts as well as having a medley of other psychic attributes. She knows an certain Doctor somehow and must help his team investigate the Thirteenth Generation. R&R!
1. Prolouge: Ten Years Ago

**AN: Soooo... I've recently re-established my addiction to Criminal Minds... So... I'm going to give it a shot at writing an fan-fiction story for them.**

**Warnings: Graphic content, Adult language and situations, OOC (out of characterness)**

**Disclaimer: I do now own Criminal Minds or any of its characters**

**What I do own is Dia and the concept of the Thirteenth Generation.**

**

* * *

**Ten Years Ago:

Cold... that was her first thought as she opened her eyes and looked up at the sky above her. She was lying in the mouth of an ally, above her the sky was grey and snow was falling. It tickled her face as it landed on her cheeks, bare feet, legs and arms. The air she breathed in felt like trying to inhale ice, but she did it any way and pushed herself up until she was sitting. Clumps of snow fell from her hair and landed in her lap, she looked down at her clothes: an simple grey dress that looked quite a lot like a hospital gown, minus the open back. As the snow melted due to her body heat and soaked into the gown she realized that she was wearing nothing underneath. The shaking took over then, her whole body was wracked with tremors as she reacted to the cold. Teeth clicking hard enough to nearly bite off her tongue she stood and made her way out of the ally and onto the side walk.

"Oh my God!"

She turned towards a voice that rang out in the air; an woman of African decent ran up to her hastily pulling off the large wool coat she was wearing and wrapping it around her small frame. She was grateful for the warmth that encased her entire body and let a small sigh escape her lips; it felt so good she almost missed the woman's next words; "Someone call an ambulance! She's bleeding!"

It was then that the girl realized that the coat was not the only thing warm on her; looking down she saw that there was blood trickling down from in between her legs. What was this? Fear took over her and she let out a tiny scream, that cracked and faded in her throat. She was thirsty, her throat hurt, it was dry. More people were coming over now, someone was talking on a cell phone. Sirens sounded in the near distance and the woman was still holding her; "It will be okay sweetheart... it will be okay..."

But it didn't matter, the girl didn't hear her. The world was swallowed up in darkness as her eyes rolled into the back of her head, as her knees gave out as she collapsed on the cold sidewalk.

When she opened her eyes again she was lying in a warm bed in an very clean room that smelled strange. There were people in the room: the woman who had seen her and three people in white coats, one held a tablet and was writing on it, one was looking at an bag hanging from an metal instrument next to her bed and the third was sitting in the chair next to her. Doctors, she remembered that they were called doctors. The one holding the tablet was a woman, she had auburn hair that was pulled back in a tight pony-tail and pale skin, the girl couldn't see her face, she was looking down at the paper on the tablet. The doctor checking the bag had thick glasses and black hair that was a little curly. And the doctor on the chair had slicked back blond hair and tan skin with bright blue eyes.

The doctor sitting next to her smiled, or at least, that is what he was trying to do he guessed, but his eyes looked so sad; "How are you feeling?" His voice was low, soft and he was speaking a little slowly, "Do you remember how you got here? Can you tell me your name?"

"Where am I?" The words felt heavy on her tongue as she struggled to wake fully.

"You're in a hospital sweetheart." The doctor with the tablet said, not looking up from the tablet.

"Do you remember how you got here?" The doctor sitting closest to her asked again.

"I woke up..."

"Do you remember anything else?"

"People yelling."

"No, honey. Do you remember anything that happened before you woke up outside?"

She tried to remember, frowning and scrunching up her brow in concentration, she wanted to answer the nice doctor's question. But... but... there was nothing. Her mind was blank, and fear bubbled inside of her chest.

"I don't... I don't remember!" Something nearby began to beep and the doctor put a hand on her arm, "It's ok. You don't have to remember right now, its ok. Just calm down..."

The girl's wide eyes slowly relaxed, her stiff shoulders lowered as she took deep breaths.

He decided to ask her one more question; "What is your name?"

"My name...?" The girl fell silent as she stared straight ahead. She should have a name shouldn't she? What was it? Something stirred in her memory, a man who was all shadow and light leaning over; "You are Number 7."

"7." She said. The doctor next to her frowned, "What?"

"7. My name is Number 7."

_"That's right."_ Said a new voice, she turned to look and saw a little kid standing in the door way. The kid looked to be around her age, but... but she knew that the child was dead. His skin was deathly pale, light brown hair hanging in his face, his green eyes shining out of his face with other worldly light. And there was blood gushing from the wound in his neck. It spread over his grey tunic and puddles on the floor, seeping over the pristene white tiles. The smell filled her nose; _"You don't have a real name! You're just a number! You're just a monster!" _The boy was right in front of her screaming in her face, blood was getting all over her. She flinched and screamed, "GET AWAY! GET HIM AWAY! NO! I'M NOT A MONSTER!"

Chaos erupted in the little room; the girl flailed and kicked at the air around her screaming, eyes seeing things no one else could. The doctor with the tablet dropped it on the floor and ran to a cart nearby, she lifted a syringe and needle, ordering the woman who had brought the girl in to leave immediately. The two male doctors tried to hold down the girl's writhing form, she kept twisting and moving, she was so strong for someone so young and frail looking. The woman doctor pressed the needle into her arm and the world was once again dark.

This was how Chandra Maalouf returned to normal society and the investigation into the Thirteenth Generation began...

Present Time:

Chandra, now 19, lounged on the soft couch, staring at the TV screen, but not actually watching it. Instead she was looking at the little girl standing in front of it. The girl was wearing an outfit reminiscent of the depictions of pioneers in one of her old textbooks. The little girl sniffed; "Please... I wanna find my dolly."

Chandra pushed herself up so she was sitting on the couch, "Where did you last see it sweetheart?"

Children ghosts responded to kindness much better then goading and badgering, like some adult ghosts needed. The little girl smiled and opened her mouth to reply when she suddenly froze and looked towards the door and vanished. Chandra followed the little girl's gaze and saw her adoptive mother enter the room.

"Hi Chandra honey." Amelia Maalouf said walking into the room. Amelia was a large woman of African decent, who could tell the best stories and cook like an angel, but was unable to deal with anything technological... or supernatural. But Chandra loved her mother all the same.

"Yeah mom?"

"You remember that I told you some BAU people wanted to come talk to you."

_Crap..._ Chandra thought, but pushed a smile on her face; "Yeah. I remember."

"Well, they're here honey and they said you were recommended." Amelia smiled and gestured for an group of people to come in. One was an Caucasian man with a stern, father-like face and black hair. He was wearing a business suit and held out his hand to Chandra, she shook it. "Hello, Ms. Maalouf, my name is Special Agent Hotchner." He gestured to each of the people behind him; "This is Special Agents Rossi, Prentis, Morgan and Dr. Reid."

Chandra's eyes landed on the 'Dr.' and her mouth fell open; "Oh shit!"

The young man, called Dr. Reid was also staring at her with wide eyes, "Umm..."

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this! Hmmm... how to Chandra and Reid know each other? And what happened to Chandra? Well... that will naturally be explained and much more as time progresses. Please R&R, remember, it equals love! XD**


	2. The Club and Nicholas

**AN: Here is the first chapter. I hope everyone likes it. :) Don't worry, I'll be updating my other stories soon; in this order: The Psychic and the Doctor, Natural Inception, and The Portrait. I've just been busy with school.  
**

**Warnings: Graphic content, Adult language and situations (scenes of torture, the systematic breaking of a person and sexual content), OOC (out of characterness)**

**Disclaimer: I do now own Criminal Minds or any of its characters**

**What I do own is Chandra and the concept of the Thirteenth Generation.**

**

* * *

**Recap:

"You remember that I told you some BAU people wanted to come talk to you."

_Crap..._ Chandra thought, but pushed a smile on her face; "Yeah. I remember."

"Well, they're here honey and they said you were recommended." Amelia smiled and gestured for an group of people to come in. One was an Caucasian man with a stern, father-like face and black hair. He was wearing a business suit and held out his hand to Chandra, she shook it. "Hello, Ms. Maalouf, my name is Special Agent Hotchner." He gestured to each of the people behind him; "This is Special Agents Rossi, Prentis, Morgan and Dr. Reid."

Chandra's eyes landed on the 'Dr.' and her mouth fell open; "Oh shit!"

The young man, called Dr. Reid, was also staring at her with wide eyes, "Umm..."

Start:

The Previous Night:

"Come on man, you're too uptight." Morgan teased his college, watching Reid adjust his tie and shuffle his feet. Morgan, Prentis and Reid were standing outside of one of the new clubs of New York City named Wolfsbane. The club's front was covered in black stone and the name was lit in white light with a golden crescent moon at the end. Reid was looking up at the sign and began to babble; "You know, wolfsbane was thought to be a plant that warded off werewolves, kind of like garlic to vampires. In fact..."

"Reid, breath." Emily said, slapping him on the back, "This new case is messing with all of our heads, we need a break."

The case Emily was referring to was well-known by the BAU, one of the most famous unsolved cases that had been brought back up from the files because more victims had begun surfacing. Children and teenagers and young adults were appearing in ally ways; wearing simple gray tunics, their throats slashed and bodies covered in scars. The most horrific marking on each of the bodies was the number 13 branded into the back of each victim, the skin was badly burned and only a heavy amount of plastic surgery would be sufficient to cover the marking. Each victim also had another number branded, more lightly then the number 13, onto the skin of the side of their neck. These victims had become known as the sacrifices of the Thirteenth Generation. Many of the BAU believed this to be an cult that was operating in the underground of New York City, those that failed the cult were slaughtered in this way. In truth, this was only speculation, no one could be sure because there were so few cases of those who survived. There were only three rescued Thirteenth Generation children; two were institutionalized and the third was still in New York. The girl's name was Chandra Maalouf and they were going to see her tomorrow.

Strange things were said about the children that lived; that they were different. For the institutionalized children; nothing much could be said because they were so heavily medicated the only reports of strangeness about them came from after they were first recovered. But the other, Chandra, had helped out the local police force multiple times because of her supposed psychic abilities. For an nineteen year old that was quite impressive.

"I think she might give Boy Wonder here a run for his money." Garcia had joked when she'd pulled up the file for them. The others had been teasing Reid about his competition most of the time and while it had been entertaining was now border-lining on annoying, why had he agreed to doing this? Going to a club would only give them more fodder for his awkwardness. All he really wanted was to go back to the hotel and sleep. Morgan threw an arm over Reid's shoulders; "Don't worry, I'll help you pick up a girl."

Reid blinked, "Really?"

"Or maybe girls will be attracted to geeky-ness." Emily said and Derek chuckled, "We'll see." Emily leading, Derek towing Reid along they entered the club. The venue of the club was pale grey walls with thin white trees painted to make it look like a forest in the winter. The ceiling had many crystal, star-shaped lights hanging from the ceiling and in the center was an crescent moon lamp. Under the moon was an dance floor that was made of reinforced mirrors, so dancers could move or rave without fear of breaking the floor. Derek smirked and appreciated the mirror floor as a couple of very attractive girls walked by and the mirrors reflected the underneath of their skirts.

"I'm glad I wore pants." Emily muttered and sauntered off into the crowd, sliding up to an tall man with chiseled features and thick brown hair. "That was fast." Morgan said grinning and steered Reid towards some of the couches to the side and sat down; "Okay Reid, do you see any girl you like?"

Reid looked out at the crowd, looking at the many woman in the club, but both of them were startled when an young woman walked up to them and smiled down at Reid; "Hey Professor-boy, wanna dance?"

Reid looked up at the girl, startled, "Wh-what?"

Derek nudged him, silently urging him to say yes. This girl looked a little young, she could really only have just had her 21st birthday. She was just over 5 feet, without the heels she was wearing, which were silver. She was wearing skin tight black jeans and an light gray silk tank top that matched her heels. Her skin looked like it was a little darker then an olive tone, even in the dim lighting. Her hair was an deep brown and was pulled up softly on the top of her head, some loose curls walling around her face in a cute way. Silver earrings and bracelets tinkled and clicked together as she smiled down with gloss covered lips; "Do you want to dance?" She asked again, gray eyes shining brightly.

"S-sure..." Reid said, taking her hand and avoiding looking Derek in the eye.

"Correct answer. Five points for Professor-boy!" The girl said, clearly a little tipsy as she dragged an still shocked looking Reid into the crowd. Once in the midst of dancers she wrapped her arms around him and the two moved to the beat of the music. Reid stumbled; "Umm.. I can't really dance..." He admitted feebly, but this did not deter the girl. Her smile only widened a little bit; "No problem, you just stand there then and I'll dance."

The girl began to softly grind against him, pulling his arms tighter around herself. At first it was awkward, but then he began to enjoy it. She was pretty, a little silly, but he had caught a spark of intelligence in her eye as she gazed up at him, despite the glaze of alcohol. The song ended and the girl tittered on her heels, stumbling a little, Reid had to catch her and she giggled; "Sorry..."

"It's ok..."

She looked up at him, her eyes on his face, they paused there; her body resting against his, eyes locked on his face. Then she asked; "What's your name?"

"Spencer." Reid replied, "My name is Spencer. What is yours?"

The girl didn't answer his question, just smiled; "Spencer, that's a cute name." She stretched up on her toes and placed a kiss on his lips. Which she quickly pulled back from, her eyes wide. Reid saw shock in her face, she was surprised at herself. Blushing the girl dipped her head and pushed past him; "Sorry... thanks for the dance." Reid reached to grab her arm, but she'd already vanished into the crowd. He turned back around to see Derek staring at him and Emily was gaping, under the music he could read her lips: "Who was that?" Reid had no answer and shrugged, licking his lips. Her lip gloss tasted sweet...

Chandra drove home as quickly as she dared in her slightly intoxicated state; she'd kissed a fucking random stranger! What the hell was she thinking? She pulled up in front of the town home she lived in with Amelia, her adoptive mother and slammed the car door. There was a tree out front and a man was hanging from it. Chandra used to be deeply frightened of him, but now she'd grown used to seeing him there. As she went into the house she saw him give her a feeble wave and star at her with his sad eyes bulging out of his face.

In her room she collapsed onto her bed, staring at the ceiling. God, if her mom ever found out. Well, if her mom ever found out she'd had a fake ID and had been going to clubs... she'd be dead. But kissing someone you barely knew, especially someone who was clearly a bit older was on the list of Never Dos. Chandra sighed and closed her eyes; she was almost asleep when the voice whispered in her ear: _"Monster..."_ She bolted up and stared around her dark, deserted room. A room she was alone in... Chandra didn't sleep for the rest of the night...

Next Day:

Amelia turned to stare at Chandra; "How do you know him?"

Chandra paused, thinking fast; "I... saw him... on TV." She invented wildly. Thankfully, Spencer didn't correct her. But she saw a couple of his colleges staring at him with wide eyes.

The Special Agent who had introduced himself as Hotchner, disregarded all of this and sat down in a chair, "If you don't mind Chandra... we'd like to ask you a few questions."

Chandra sighed and leaned back in her chair; she'd been asked these questions a hundred times before, if this was all these BAU people wanted from her they should have just gone to old interviews. But when Hatchner spoke again, he threw her for a loop; "Does the name Nicholas Glenn mean anything to you?"

A giggle reached her ears. She froze and let her gaze slide past the group, at the little gap between them and the door frame, leading back into the hallway. An boys face was peeking through the space, a huge grin on his face, his throat slashed, blood dripping to the floor. Chandra forced her eyes back to Aaron's face; "Why do you ask that?"

"Because... when you were first found... you told the doctors that you had seen a little boy who matched his description. Since you've become a psychic... his family asked us to question you about him. They want to know if you've seen him." Aaron admitted this a little grudgingly, apparently he didn't believe in psychics.

"Nicholas..." The voice that spoke did not belong to a living person; the ghost boy entered the room. He no longer looked frightening, the wound on his neck was sealed and his eyes no longer looked otherworldly, "I'm Nicholas..." He looked over at Chandra and she was shocked to see his eyes swimming with tears; "Momma and Poppa didn't forget me..."

Chandra pointed to the space he was standing in; "He's right there."

* * *

**Thanks for sticking with me for my second post. I feel like this one was a little sloppy... haha. Umm, please R&R they = LOVE! XD  
**


	3. One Memory

**AN: Here is the first chapter. I hope everyone likes it. :) Don't worry, I'll be updating my other stories soon; in this order: The Psychic and the Doctor, Natural Inception, and The Portrait. I've just been busy with school.  
**

**Warnings: Graphic content, Adult language and situations (scenes of torture, the systematic breaking of a person and sexual content), OOC (out of characterness)**

**Disclaimer: I do now own Criminal Minds or any of its characters**

**What I do own is Chandra and the concept of the Thirteenth Generation.**

**

* * *

**Recap:

"Nicholas..." The voice that spoke did not belong to a living person; the ghost boy entered the room. He no longer looked frightening, the wound on his neck was sealed and his eyes no longer looked otherworldly, "I'm Nicholas..." He looked over at Chandra and she was shocked to see his eyes swimming with tears; "Momma and Poppa didn't forget me..."

Chandra pointed to the space he was standing in; "He's right there."

Start:

Everyone turned to look at the seemingly empty space in the living room. Nicholas looked back at them, Chandra could see the wariness in his young eyes and face; "Why are they all staring at me like that? Can they see me too?" He looked over at her, but the question was answered before she could reply: No.

"You can see him now?" Hotchner was the first to speak; and Chandra could hear the barely disguised skepticism in his voice.

"Everyone's a critic." She responded and saw the agent's sharp eyes turn to her, she ignored her mother's quick apology for her daughter's rudeness and kept her gaze locked upon Aaron's, he was the one to look away however, back to the spot where Nicholas stood. She could see the muscles in his jaw working before he finally turned to look back at her; "Ok, we'll set up an arrangement for you to speak to his parents."

Chandra's eyes flickered to Reid's, who hadn't moved from his spot in the corner and looked away when he noticed her attention, though he couldn't as easily hide the faint rise of color that had appeared on his cheeks. She looked back at Aaron; "Just tell me the time and the place."

"All right." Hotchner said, looking back over at his team, "In the mean time we'll leave Agent Rossi here, in case you remember anything else, you can tell him."

Rossi was the older agent with slightly graying hair and dark eyes, he had an knowing look to him, a gaze not as piercing as Aaron's but none the less they could hold a person and see into them. Her mom nodded; "I'll make up the guest bedroom."

"I'll be fine on a couch." Rossi said, holding up a hand, "Please don't go to the trouble."

"It's fine." Amelia said, bustling out of the room.

The rest of the team, after saying good-byes, left. Roosi sat at the desk in his guest bedroom, pouring over some notes. Amelia went into the kitchen and began cooking, something Chandra knew her to do when she was stressed. Chandra herself went into her room, Nicholas followed; "Hey!"

Chandra turned, "What?"

Nicholas scuffed his feet on the floor, looking down at them, "I'm...sorry..." This made her stop and stare at the little ghost boy, blinking. He was apologizing? For all those nights of torment and fear? Her heart and mind softened to the boy as she attempted to imagine what it must be like for him; trapped on the other side by his fear and anger that his parents had abandoned him. Really, he was just like all other little kids, seeking the affection of parents, and when Chandra had found a home after escaping, it had probably made him very angry and hurt even more, that he had not been so lucky. Chandra smiled down at him; "Nick, how would you like to play with someone?"

He looked up, his eyes bright with curiosity and hope; "Play?"

Chandra closed her eyes and thought of the little girl she had seen earlier today, she'd only summoned ghosts occasionally, if they suddenly left while she was talking to them, or ignored her and tried to vanish, she would pull them back. The girl came willingly and quickly. Opening her eyes she saw the two ghost girl children looking at each other, "What's your name?" She asked the girl.

"Lily..." The girl said, holding onto her skirts, looking at Nicholas with curiosity and a little bit of fear.

"Lily, this is Nicholas. How about you guys play together for a bit?" Chandra prompted. The two children look some more prompting, but then they slowly vanished and she could hear faint giggles and an slight bump as one of them nudged the little table in the hallway. She smiled, listening to their laughter; when suddenly a voice rang out from within her memory; "SHUT UP!"

Chandra's hands went over her head as the room began to rock from side to side in her vision, swim and distort itself as the voice continued. "Be quiet you little brats!"

She was no longer in her room, but a dimly lit hallway, she was rolling a ball with another little kid. The floor was cold, she could feel the rough wood through her thin dress, a faded pink with barely visible yellow flowers, but they didn't care, they were having fun. An door was thrown open and both of them screamed, backing against the wall. A woman was standing in the doorway, knife in one hand, bits of carrot still clinging to the blade. Her hair was an pale brown, it was frizzy, handing in her face, her eyes had a mad spark in them and right now they were narrowed in rage. She brandished the knife as she came closer; "I told you two to be quiet!"

Chandra looked to the other kid for help, but she couldn't see their face, it was shadowed and the child was cowering in the corner of the hallway. The next moment she felt a pain in her head as the woman grabbed her by the hair and began dragging her down the hall; "You! You always cause trouble! Always in my way! ALWAYS!"

She heard a door open and the next moment she was thrown into what looked like a musty closet; "Now you just stay in there and think about what you've done!" The woman was blocking the doorway with her body as Chandra cowered in the corner. The woman's face split in an leer as she looked down at her; "Who knows? If I'm lucky maybe Mr. Craly will come and take you away?" She shut the door and Chole screamed, trying in vain to open in, but something heavy was pressed against the door.

"NO! MAMA!"

Chandra opened her eyes and stared around her room, "Mr. Crawly..." The name, slightly altered sounded so familiar to her now, why? Why now? Why had a memory, of her birth mom, come back to her now of all times? Standing, she went down to the guest bedroom and knocked on the door; "Agent Rossi?"

* * *

Spencer knew he was in for it the moment he was left alone with Emily and Derek, to make matters worse, they had pulled Garcia in on a conference call as well, she was looking at them all via web cam. Thankfully, they hadn't started getting on him until Hotch had left them alone.

"Jeez, Pretty Boy," Morgan teased, "At least she was legal."

"Barely." Emily countered.

"What is this?" Garcia gasped looking excitedly at Reid, "Were you naughty Boy Wonder?"

Derek and Prentis launched into the story before Spencer could even begin to defend himself.

"And then he just made out with her!" Emily chuckled.

"We did not make out!" Reid said, blushing heavily, "It was just a kiss..."

"Just one?" Garcia asked, a wicked glint in her eye.

"Aw, come on Reid." Morgan said, "Lighten up, at least now you'll be able to spend more time with her."

"Yeah, you know her name now, its a start." Emily said, lapsing into giggles again.

Hotchner suddenly came into the room; "This isn't the time for laughing, Chandra remembered something: a Mr. Edd Craly. Garcia can you look him up for me?"

"Sure thing." Garcia said, chipper as she began to type away on her keyboard, but her smile fell, "I know of three Cralys in the area... one of them is an pedophile."

"We'll start there." Hotch said, "Morgan, Prentiss go check it out. Reid stay here and keep looking over the files. And Garcia, I need you to match a photo I am sending you to any records of missing children reported over a decade ago that can match this picture."

"I'll do my best, sugar." Penelope said.

"Who's the picture of?" Reid asked, opening a file.

"Chandra, when she was first found." Hotch said, scanning the picture.

* * *

**There might be some question as to why Reid didn't stay at Chandra's house, but that is because if he did, Derek and Emily wouldn't be able to bug the crap out of him when they went back to the office. :) Please R&R they = LOVE! XD**


	4. The File, Craly, and Mom?

**AN: Here is the next chapter, I hope that you all like it. Sorry it took so long to update and if this chapter was a little confusing.  
**

**Warnings: Graphic content, Adult language and situations (scenes of torture, the systematic breaking of a person and sexual content), OOC (out of characterness)**

**Disclaimer: I do now own Criminal Minds or any of its characters**

**What I do own is Chandra and the concept of the Thirteenth Generation.**

**

* * *

**

Recap:

Hotchner suddenly came into the room; "This isn't the time for laughing, Chandra remembered something: a Mr. Edd Craly. Garcia can you look him up for me?"

"Sure thing." Garcia said, chipper as she began to type away on her keyboard, but her smile fell, "I know of three Cralys in the area... one of them is a pedophile."

"We'll start there." Hotch said, "Morgan, Prentiss go check it out. Reid stay here and keep looking over the files. And Garcia, I need you to match a photo I am sending you to any records of missing children reported over a decade ago that can match this picture."

"I'll do my best, sugar." Penelope said.

"Who's the picture of?" Reid asked, opening a file.

"Chandra, when she was first found." Hotch said, scanning the picture.

Start:

"That's the file of Chandra?" Reid asked, sitting forward in his chair as Hotch pushed a folder towards him.

"It's the psychiatric and physical analysis that they completed on her when she was first found, it wasn't with the previous files because her adoptive mother wanted to keep this quiet, so we had to get the original form the doctor who examined her and I've been instructed, after we've used them to destroy all the copies." Hotch said, "Rossi and I are going to take Chandra to the place she was found, to see if this brings back any more memories." Reid was tempted to ask if he could go along as well, but kept his mouth shut and opened the file.

There was a small group of pictures paper-clipped to a packet of sheets; the top one was a picture of Chandra's face. She was only nine or so, but Reid had never seen a more haunted looking individual; Chandra's eyes were wide and hollow looking, sunken into her thin face. There were bruises on her neck that appeared to be in the shape of fingers wrapped around her slender throat; her lower lip was cut and raw looking though not bleeding. The next picture was that of Chandra's neck; a couple inches below her ear, on the side of her neck the number 7 was branded into her skin. The next picture was that of her back; the number 13 was lightly branded onto the small of her back; it was not as dark as the marks on the victims. Reid speculated that the victims were re-branded as a form of torture before they were killed.

The remainder of the pictures showed varying marks, bruises and bite marks that were on her arms, legs, and right hip. However, even though individual teeth marks could be seen on a bite mark on her right shoulder, according to the analysis, they could not identify it to any individual in the system; and more puzzling, all of the teeth appeared to be eye teeth. The last picture was a shot of Chandra's upper thighs; Chandra had clearly been uncomfortable with this shot. Her hands pressed the purple hospital gown down over the spot between her legs, her knuckles were white; but the marks were clearly visible. On her left upper thigh were two burn marks that appeared to have been made with a heated, slender object. Looking at this picture Reid's stomach lurched sickeningly and he had to swallow the bile that rose to the back of his throat.

Finished with the pictures Reid turned to the stack of paper; it was her physical and psychological analysis. The physical described her injuries, gave her blood type O, height, weight, stressing malnutrition, an provided the doctors steps to bring her back to health. There was the note on the teeth marks along with an annotation that stated that that even though at a later date, plastic surgery had been offered to cover and heal the scars and burns Chandra had refused.

The psychological analysis started off with pressing concerns that Chandra would possibly fair better in a mental institution due to her 'visions of ghosts'. However, the woman who saved her, who would later become her adoptive mother, pressed for her to remain outside. Copies of prescriptions for tranquilizers to allow the girl to sleep, she was suffering from insomnia at the time and was weaned off the tranquilizers by the time she was twelve. A personalized note from the psychiatrist presented that he was skeptical of her 'ability'. That is, until she was thirteen, when she described the doctor's grandmother who was reminding him to dig up a time-capsule in her former backyard, revealing her will; leaving her off-shore accounts to him. Spencer could piece together the trail of her life after that; she'd been accepted by the local police and helped them in a few cases and even made house calls. She'd be finishing a bachelors'' degree in psychology at the local community college this year; but would be keeping her job at the police station. Reid closed the file and stared at the wall before him; there was so much suffering in her past… and yet she did so much good… if there was one thing he could do for her it would be to help her close this case and free of her past for good…

* * *

Prentis and Morgan got out of the car, the doors slamming slightly as they closed them. Emily turned and looked at the building before them, it was an small townhouse with peeling blue-gray paint, weeds covering the small lawn, and an rusty gate. "Well, it looks like we have our man..." Derek said, looking at the once white door that was the entrance to the home; it was covered in graffiti, but the thing that stood out the most was an blood-red 13. It covered most of the door and was the freshest marking.

The two agents walked up the grass and moss covered steps and knocked on the door; there was a couple moments of silence before the door opened. A man stood on the threshold, he was stooped slightly with wispy white hair, thick horn-rimmed glasses. He was wearing an button down stripped green and pale blue short sleeved shirt with jeans. His feet were bare, showing long pale yellow toe nails. His arms which were visible were long fleshed with wiry muscles. Emily bet that this man was no fragile grandpa.

"Mr. Craly?" Derek asked, looking down at the man.

"Depends who's asking..." The old man wheezed and Derek flashes his badge. The old man's eyes went wide for a moment, before he stepped back, letting them in but saying; "I knew this day would come... but you're wasting your time."

"Mr. Crawly... you're a pedophile."

"I've changed!" The man's wheezy voice changed to a snarl.

"And an bag of shit can become an bag of feathers." Morgan glowered at Craly, "We've come to ask you about the Thirteenth Generation."

Emily held up Chandra's picture; "Do you know this girl?"

Craly's eyes fell on the picture and his mouth fell open with an loud pop; "...Alyssa?" He wheezed, "Impossible..."

* * *

Chandra rested her head against the headrest of the seat of the truck. Rossi, Hotch and her were driving to the place she'd first been found. Her memories of those days were hazy at best, but since some of her memories from before that returned to her Rossi believed that going back would help her even more. As they walked up the side walk, having parked the car an little ways away; Chandra felt her stomach clenching. This feeling of unease, she felt weary and weak. The sensation was so over whelming that she almost asked if they could turn around and go back. But, before they could reach the spot an woman walked up to the mouth of the ally, the trio froze, watching her. She appeared to be in her late forties; with curly brown hair sticking out of the drawn up hood of her jacket, the woman's jeans were filthy and her tennis shoes looked so old that it was a miracle they were held together on her feet. The woman paused at the entrance and pulled an single rose out of her jackett. She bent down and laid it on the concrete, against the edge of the wall in the ally way.

Hotchner stepped forward; "Mam?"

The woman turned, her eyes wide and Chandra felt her knees give way. This woman... this woman was...

"Mom?"

* * *

**R&R! THEY=LOVE! :D Keep an eye out for the next chapter! Don't worry, more explaining will happen next time.  
**


	5. The End

Hello my faithful readers. I'm so sorry to be informing you that I am cutting all current stories. Meaning, that for now I will not be continuing them. I have looked back through my stories and am dissatisfied with my writings. Here are my reasons for ending he Psychic and the Doctor:

I have lost interest in the story line.

My OC is a Mary-Sue, why did no one say anything? Or at least, I feel as though she is a Mary-Sue.

I look back and realize that she is WAY too young for Reid.

Some files that held plot information were accidentally erased and I have no desire to start over.

Once again, thank you for reading and maybe inspiration will hit me, but for now, there is nothing. I may start some new projects to keep an eye out for them. Also, a special apology to danicalif80, who was supposed to Beta this story for me and whom I kept putting off giving them the next chapter. Thank you for your patience and willingness to Beta I am sorry it got no where. Thanks for the offer, hopefully we will work together another time.

So, thank you for reading so far.

~Tora


End file.
